Spamano - Crosses and Chains
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: My first SMUT for these two lovelies! Lovino and Antonio get home from Mass and things get kinky and hot very fast. Hope you like it! A bit of bondage and stuff, so be warned. Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing! Rated M for hardcore yaoi smut!


_Okay! I am __**not**__ offending __**anyone**__ who is Catholic here! This is how I imagine them thinking of it in reference to their relationship! I have friends who are Catholic too, and I never say anything to offend them! I mean no offense to anyone who reads this!_

_This is also my first smut for these two, so be warned for the possible misunderstanding of emotions and personalities… Yeah… I also wanted a bit of out-of-character for Spain, so instead of being all happy and awesome like he normally is, I made him dark, like he's remembering the past and taking a bit of it out on poor little Romano. Yeah…_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I __**need**__ prompts!_

_Rated M for __**heavy smut**__ and a bit of __**bondage**__. I don't own Hetalia!_

**Spamano - Crosses and Chains**

Lovino yawned as the elder man opened the door. Sometimes early morning Mass was just too much for him, but it still had to be done… He stretched as he strode inside, glad that the room was cooler than outside.

"Why did you drag me there at…" Antonio yawned mid-sentence, closing the door behind him. "Why'd you drag me to Mass too…? At six in the morning…?" He ran a hand through his hair and dodged the glare that the younger man leveled at him.

"You need a bit of God in your life, moron." As if they'd ever stuck to the rules of the Italian's poor excuse of a religion. Their relationship was something they didn't dare confess to anyone, much less their friends, even though they at least would understand and accept them as a couple. No one in that holy place would be as kind as they would… They didn't understand…

The man clenched his hands into fists. No. They didn't understand _shit_ about them. No one knew how deep this loving affection ran throughout both of their bodies and minds and souls, and certainly no one from that place he called holy was going to tolerate this… Why was this so difficult to struggle with inside?

This didn't feel like sin to him anymore… But why did it still feel so forbidden when he was inside that place…? He knew what he felt was real and true…

"I'm sorry… I upset you, Lovino..." The Spaniard drew close to the short brunette, wrapping him in his embrace from behind. "Sorry… If there was something I said…" The apology and touch was all the Italian needed from him, the only thing that silenced the conflict within. That simple thing between them made it solid and sure within that this was right, that this was what they were supposed to do…

"No… You didn't do anything wrong…"

Lovino raised a hand to the crossed ones at his chest and tilted his head back, catching the elder's lips in a warm, sweet kiss. Those arms tightened, one of Antonio's worn hands reaching up to his jaw to hold him there. The kiss strengthened as time went on, the pair only wanting more and more. Nothing around the Italian mattered anymore as the elder man lifted him off his feet. The only thing he knew was this person and this love within.

Then it suddenly became very quiet. The younger man found himself upstairs, in the elder's bedroom, on his back in his bed. His wrists were pinned at his sides, his lover looming above him. The gaze on his face was one of compassionate lust, his eyes darkened emeralds.

"Is this okay…?" The Spaniard kissed the side of his neck, the slight touch of his teeth to his flesh sending sparks of something warm and dark throughout the younger man. He tried to loosen those hands around his arms, but nothing could be done. "Are you okay with this… Lovino?"

He gasped as the man reached his ear, whispering the words into his ear as he kissed the pale shell. "Yes…" He felt his lips travel down to his neck, using only his mouth to unbutton his white dress shirt. The shirt fluttered open eagerly, a glint of gold flashing on the man's tanned face.

Antonio let the younger man go, his fingers clasped around the gold cross hanging at the man's neck with a thin chain. Then he smiled, unclasping the necklace and taking Lovino's hand in his. The Italian didn't know what was happening until it had been done. His wrists were bound with the necklace, the chain tight against his skin, feeling like dull knives when he tried to free himself.

"Antonio…?" The elder smirked and slung the hazel-eyed man's chained arms around his neck, unable to do a thing as he removed his own shirt and tossed it aside, then turned his attention towards the younger. His lips met the younger's with a heated passion, ensnaring them quickly and easily, succumbing the man to his will.

The elder felt small hands weave into his hair, the warm, thin frame of the man underneath him writhe fluidly against his chest. His ministrations were finally getting to him, the way he moaned against his lips sounding so angelic at that point. There was a choked-off gasp as one of his hands drifted to the side of the man's head, slowly making his way to the long strand that formed that lovely curl of his.

"You… You pervert…" At the same time as Lovino spoke, his voice in a gasping moan, Antonio's other hand drifted to the gold buckle of the younger's pants, delving inside that garment eagerly and holding his lover's throbbing erection with both care and lust.

"Ah…!" The Italian threw his head back and bucked his hips skyward, wanting only more of that touch as the man began stroking him, the feeling of his hand against that hot part of himself heavenly. He found the touch of the man's other hand tight against the back of his neck, his curl knotted in the man's fingers. His own hands tangled into in the thick, wavy hair of the elder as his mouth wove into Antonio's, making them seem like one.

"Hush now…" The man moved away from his lips, an evil glint in the recesses of his dark eyes as his fingers tore open his pants zipper and slid the waistband of his underwear down. The Italian refused to look at his face as he shivered in the feeling of the wet tongue against his erection. The elder chuckled, engulfing the younger in wet heat and reveling in the choking moans of the brunette.

The Spaniard chuckled low in his throat, making the other man raise his bound hands to his face and try to hide his blush as he felt the vibrations run throughout him. His stomach lurched. Then he cried out, his lower half trembling as the elder swallowed the white liquid that filled his mouth. Lovino then had another reason to gasp, his pleasure not yet over as he felt his pants torn away and warm fingers press behind him, at his entrance.

Then the younger felt himself flipped onto his stomach, Antonio looming above him on all fours, one hand clasping Lovino's bound ones while the other slipping within him. The Italian felt his lips press to the back of his neck, nipping and sucking at his shoulders and ears and neck. He turned his head and his lips were on his own, impatient, harsh lips that tasted like bittersweet earth. It didn't even sicken him that the bittersweet taste was himself…

"Lovino…" That breathless voice, that gasp that punctuated the sentence, the scorching hardness that he felt resting against his leg adding to his bliss. He moved his bound hands away from his head, down underneath him. The Italian threw his head up as he felt the hardened heat stab within him, burying him in white stars and obscure pain drowned by pure, white-hot pleasure.

It was difficult to remember where he began and the elder ended. They were so close… He felt the Spaniard's chest rise against his back as he bore down to thrust into him again, his hands everywhere he was except that one place he took control. It was difficult to remember in the throes of mind-numbing pleasure to pleasure himself, when he was so tired and worn.

"Antonio…! _Ah_…!" He pulled the shattered fragments of his mind together, kissing the man that was buried inside of him as he stroked himself harshly against the pleasures of his body and the numbness of his tired mind. Antonio's movements grew rougher, faster, his mind only focused on the place within that man underneath him that made him scream his name. "An… ton…"

His voice became quiet and weak as he felt the man stiffen and rise up, pushing himself inside as far as he could as he released deep within, crying out his little angel's name. He felt Lovino shudder and scream out his name as he came again, white finally staining the gold chain wrapped around his wrists.

The elder tore out and way from the younger man, lying next to his lover's trembling form as he unwound the chain. The look on his face was one of tired concern, like all he was concerned with was the Italian's well-being, which wasn't too far off from how he normally was. Always so worried for him…

Thin red marks bit into the Italian's pale skin, causing the man to tremble further and begin to cry. The marks of their forbidden lust would certainly scar over, a few weeping scarlet onto their sweat-slickened skin and bedsheets… He hadn't cried at all during the intense pleasures and terrifying emotions… But…now was the time he wept…?

The Spaniard drew him close and kissed the marks on his wrists, clasping the gold necklace back around his neck and gazing at it dully. He gazed down at the bloodied marks and mouthed an apology, his worn fingers rubbing away the crimson. Antonio hated pain, and it was difficult to bear when he felt the younger man wince as he touched them…

Then he met those bright hazel eyes. They were swimming in calm reverence, much different than his own. Lovino saw green eyes that were full of compassion, love, trust, knowledge… Nothing compared to that gaze he leveled to the man.

"I still love you…" He kissed his lips again, the sunlight from the windows striping the skin of the person his heart belonged to for as long as they existed. He wiped away his tears with featherlike kisses, the touch so gentle, so befitting of him…

"… I love you too…"

No matter what others said, nothing would change that.


End file.
